The Dance Floor
by EarthTeleport
Summary: The Dance Floor. Sebuah festival tahunan yang pertama kali diadakan di EXO International High School. Semua klub boleh mengikuti acara festival ini dan tidak terpaku pada satu tema. "Sampai jumpa di festival minggu depan…" / Twoshoot / EXO Ficition / Official Pairings / KaiSoo as main cast / RnR…
1. Chapter 1

The Dance Floor

.

Author :: EarthTeleport

Genre :: Romance & Friendship

Length :: Twoshoot

.

Cast :: All EXO Member~

Pairing :: All Official Pairings (KaiSoo as Main Cast :p)

.

Summary :: The Dance Floor. Sebuah festival tahunan yang pertama kali diadakan di EXO International High School. Semua klub boleh mengikuti acara festival ini dan tidak terpaku pada satu tema. "Sampai jumpa di festival minggu depan…" / Twoshoot / EXO Ficition / Official Pairings / KaiSo as main cast / RnR…

Disclaimer :: EXO punya SMent. Tapi Jongin tetep punya Kyungsoo. Kris punyanya Tao. Suho juga milik Yixing. Chanyeol harus sama Baekhyun. Chen memiliki Xiumin seutuhnya. Dan Luhan always have Sehun #plakk *dilempar pake sandal sama om Sooman*

.

Hai~ wkwkwk… Aku hadir dengan Twoshoot aneh. Hm,, gak tau kenapa, pengen banget jadiin ini sebagai twoshoot. Dan, seperti biasa, ini adalah yang ter-abal dan ter-gaje yang pernah ada… Typos, alur berantakan, dan lainnya mohon dimaafkan ^^

.

Don't like, don't read ^^

.

.

ENJOY!

.

.

**Aku akan menjadi yang terbaik dalam hal menari. Dan nanti, aku akan mengajak seseorang yang aku cintai untuk menari bersamaku diatas lantai dansa… (Kim Jongin)**

**.**

**.**

Hosh hosh~~

"Hey, Jongin! Kau tidak lelah? Ini sudah lagu kesembilan yang kau putar…" Tanya seorang namja berdimple manis, Zhang Yixing.

Jongin, orang yang ditanya hanya nyengir sambil mematikan lagu yang dia play di iPhone-nya. Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak lelah, kok. Aku akan menjadi yang terbaik di lantai dansa…" Jawabnya. Meraih tas ranselnya dan mengambil jaketnya. Hendak pulang.

Sehun, namja lain yang ada disitu menggelengkan kepalanya maklum. "Kau sudah menjadi yang terbaik dalam hal menari di sekolah ini, Kkamjong…" Gumamnya.

Jongin tersenyum simpul. "Aku hanya ingin menari dengan sangat baik didepan pasanganku kelak. Sehingga bisa mengajaknya menari dilantai dansa…" Jongin tersenyum kearah Sehun.

Sehun dan Yixing saling berpandangan heran. Sementara Jongin memasangkan earphone ke telinganya dan memutar sebuah lagu, dan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan seulas senyum.

.

.

.

-O.O-

.

.

.

**Aku akan selalu bernyanyi sampai aku tidak bisa bernyanyi. Kelak, aku ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu didepan pasanganku dengan lagu ballad yang menyentuh… (Do Kyungsoo)**

**.**

**.**

"Kyungsoo, suaramu benar-benar bagus." Seru Xiumin. Ruangan seni musik sedang ramai siang itu.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum manis. "Terimakasih, hyung. Hyung juga, sangat hebat. Bisa melakukan rap dan dance diwaktu yang bersamaan." Seru Kyungsoo.

Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku masih perlu banyak latihan, Kyungie…" Desahnya.

"Tenang, hyung… Kau tidak latihan sendiri, aku juga harus melatih kemampuan vokalku untuk acara festival minggu depan." Baekhyun memberi semangat.

"Hey~ aku juga masih harus latihan, kok…" Balas Luhan.

Dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum memperhatikan teman-teman yang berada di satu club dengannya itu. Seni musik.

.

.

.

-O.O-

.

.

.

"Festival minggu depan adalah festival tahunan yang baru saja diselenggarakan di sekolah ini. Itu termasuk program baru yang disepakati oleh OSIS dan para guru. Kita menamakan itu The Dance Floor." Kris, sang ketua OSIS memulai pidatonya didepan semua siswa EXO International High School.

"Semua klub boleh mengikuti festival The Dance Floor, namun diwajibkan untuk anggota seni tari dan seni musik." Lanjut Suho, sang wakil ketua OSIS.

"Seperti festival yang biasa diadakan, ini hanyalah sebuah acara yang diselenggarakan dengan bebas dan tidak bergantung pada satu tema. Jadi, siapkan diri kalian untuk The Dance Floor minggu depan…"

.

"Dari namanya saja, itu tampak mengasyikkan, ya?" Sehun bergumam.

Yixing mengangguk. "Kau benar, Sehun. Klub seni tari harus ikut dan melakukan yang terbaik." Senyumnya terkembang.

"Kau berkata begitu bukan karena ada Suho hyung kan, Yixing-ge?" Goda Sehun. Bahunya ia gerakan untuk menyenggol bahu Yixing.

Blush~ wajah Yixing dipenuhi warna merah muda. Merona ketika digoda oleh Sehun.

"Hahahahaa dasar pasangan baru! Lihatlah. Wajahmu merah, ge!" Pekik Sehun heboh melihat warna kemerahan yang menempel di pipi Yixing.

Yixing memasang wajah cemberut.

"Aku rasa, akan sedikit mengasyikan kalau melakukan sedikit kombinasi gabungan dengan klub seni musik." Sehun melipat tangannya di dada. Berpikir.

"Kau pasti berpikir bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa berduet dengan Luhan, kan?" Tebak Yixing. Dan, great! Tepat sekali.

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil. Tampak meng-iya-kan apa yang dikatakan Yixing. "Aku bisa menjadi penari terbaik dengan Luhan sebagai penyanyi terbaik di festival nanti…" Ucapnya.

Sehun dan Luhan memang sudah menjalin hubungan sejak enam bulan yang lalu.

Akhirnya, Sehun dan Yixing melemparkan pandangan pada seseorang namja tinggi berkulit Tan yang ada disamping mereka. Earphone menutupi kedua telinganya, dan matanya juga tertutup.

Kim Jongin.

"Jongin pernah bilang kalau dia sangat senang jika sudah melakukan tarian untuk lagu Into Your World. Katanya, lagu itu bisa membuatnya melayang…" Gumam Sehun pelan.

"Melayang ke alam mimpi sih iya…" Seru Yixing. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya. "Semoga festival lantai dansa itu akan membuat Jongin sedikit berubah ya, Sehun…" Lanjut Yixing.

Sehun mengangguk. Sementara Jongin masih dengan posisinya, menikmati sebuah lagu dengan tenang.

.

.

"Kenapa ketua OSIS tidak bilang tentang boleh berpasangan atau tidak, ya?" Kening Baekhyun mengkerut heran.

"Memangnya kau mau berpasangan dengan siapa?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Kalau boleh berpasangan, aku akan melakukan duet terhebat di lantai dansa nanti dengan Sehun…" Luhan menjawab dengan nada yang begitu riang.

Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh mendengar semua obrolan teman-temannya.

"Kalau aku dengan Chanyeol." Jawab Baekhyun semangat.

Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu Park Chanyeol? Ketua klub badminton? Kurasa, dia tidak ada tampang jago bernyanyi atau menari, Baekkie…" Ucap Luhan polos.

Baekhyun pouting. "Enak saja. Walaupun Chanyeol hanya terlihat dilapangan badminton, tapi dia itu sangat jenius dalam hal rap. Kurasa, dia seorang rapper hebat." Bela Baekhyun.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau aku, aku akan mengajak Jongdae untuk bernyanyi bersamaku." Ucap Xiumin senang.

"Nah, kalau Xiumin dan Jongdae itu couple paling tenang. Kalian bisa melakukan duet bagus berhubung suara kalian sama-sama bagus." Komentar Luhan senang.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menangguk meng-iya-kan.

"Nah, kau punya seseorang untuk diajak berduet denganmu, Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun. Menatap Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah yang begitu penasaran.

"Tidak ada." Namun, itulah jawaban yang dilontarkan Kyungsoo dengan santai dan seulas senyum.

Luhan, Xiumin, dan Baekhyun saling tatap dan membuang nafas berat. "Kuharap kau akan menemukan apa yang kau cari saat festival lantai dansa nanti." Batin ketiganya kompak.

.

.

.

-O.O-

.

.

.

"Ge, kau mengerjakan program baru ini sendirian?" Seorang namja tinggi dengan mata pandanya duduk disamping sang namja tinggi lain yang bernama Kris, si ketua OSIS.

Kris menggeleng sambil tersnyum. "Tidak. Suho membantuku dan begitu mendukung program ini."Jawabnya sambil kembali berkutat dengan beberapa berkas di mejanya yang berada di ruang OSIS.

"Lalu, dimana Suho-ge sekarang?"

"Dia sedang ijin keluar, Tao. Kurasa, Suho pergi keruang seni tari untuk bertemu Yixing. Mereka kan baru saja jadian." Jawab Kris lagi.

Tao mengagguk mengerti.

"Kau tidak mendaftarkan diri di festival nanti? Semua klub bebas menampilkan atraksinya, loh…"

Tao menggeleng. "Wushu tidak cocok untuk berada diatas lantai dansa. Lagipula, lebih baik aku membantu gege saja…" Jawab Tao.

Kris tersenyum dan kemudian mengacak rambut Tao dengan gemas.

.

.

.

TBC..

Ehehehee~ pendek yaa? Wkwkwk~ maaf,, mungkin untuk chap dua nanti (ending) akan agak panjang ^^

Inspirasinya sih dari film anak POCOYO yang berjudul sama. Awalnya aku mau bikin versi KaiSoo ajja, tapi makin kesini malah semua cast yang muncul, jadilah aku berpikir buat bikin twoshoot hehehe

Bagaimana…

Hapus ajja?

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dance Floor**

**Chapter 2 :: End-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara decitan lantai terdengar sore itu. Tentu saja suara ini berasal dari ruang latihan di club dance. Seorang namja ber_dimple_ manis sedang meliukkan badannya dengan lihai di hadapan sebuah ruangan penuh kaca yang memperlihatkan seluruh tubuhnya yang sedang bergerak.

Zhang Yixing.

Tap.

Yixing berhenti bergerak, dan melihat kearah kaca yang ada dihadapannya. "Sudah lama berdiri disana, Suho ge?" Tanyanya sambil dengan nafas yang tersengal lelah.

Seseorang namja berkulit putih dan berwajah _angelic_ masuk ke ruangan itu, menghampiri Yixing dan memasang senyum menawan. "Ketahuan ternyata." Kekehnya.

"Jelas saja ketahuan, diruangan ini dipenuhi dengan kaca, dan aku sedang berhadapan dengan seluruh kaca yang ada disini. Pantulanmu bisa kulihat walaupun aku tidak melihat kearah pintu masuk…" Jawab Yixing.

Suho tertawa. Ia melemparkan satu botol air mineral kepada Yixing yang sedang berdiri di depannya. "Minumlah." Ucapnya.

Yixing menangkap air mineral itu dan membukanya kemudian meminumnya sampai tersisa setengah botol. "Gomawo, Suho ge." Ucap Yixing.

Suho tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kenapa ada disini? Bukankah acara festival tinggal seminggu lagi? Tidak membantu ketua, huh?" Tanya Yixing, ia mulai mendudukkan dirinya di lantai _practice room_ itu.

Suho menggeleng dan mengikuti Yixing untuk duduk di lantai, di samping Yixing. "Ini sudah sore, Xing-ah. Aku dan ketua tidak mungkin terus menerus mengerjakan _project_ festival The Dance Floor itu sampai malam. Kami mempunyai beberapa anggota yang di percayai ketua untuk menyiapkan segalanya. Aku dan ketua hanya akan memberitau mereka tentang segala tugasnya." Jawab Suho lembut.

Yixing mengangguk faham. "Lalu, dimana ketua sekarang? Apa dia tidak marah kalau gege keluar dari ruangan OSIS? Yang aku dengar ketua itu err.. pemarah, ya?" Yixing bertanya hati-hati.

Suho tertawa kecil –lagi. "Siapa yang bilang kalau Kris itu pemarah?"

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya. "Anni. Bukan begitu maksudku. Ah, eum~ itu~ ketua OSIS Kris memang terlihat sangat bijak, namun aku dan semua anggota club music memiliki pemikiran yang sama kalau ketua sepertinya memiliki sisi dan aura yang mengerikan." Jawab Yixing.

"Aura mengerikan? Hahaha~ kau ada-ada saja, Xing-ah." Tawa Suho.

Yixing mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Jangan tertawa, ge!"

"Haha, oke oke, maaf. Ehm~ begini. Bagi yang tidak tau sosok Kris, dia memang keras dan bijak. Mungkin dia adalah orang dengan ego yang tinggi. Tapi, untuk kalian yang tidak tau Kris secara lebih dekat, maka kalian akan mengambil kesimpulan kalau Kris adalah orang yang galak dan sensitive. Sejujurnya itu salah. Menurutku, Kris adalah orang yang baik dan hangat juga bertanggung jawab. Hanya saja ia selalu terlihat angkuh jika berhadapan dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Sisi baik ketua adalah saat dia berhadapan dengan Huang Zi Tao." Jelas Suho. Suho melihat pantulan wajah manis Yixing dari kaca yang ada dihadapannya. Suho tersenyum menatap wajah itu.

"Jinjjayo? Ah~ sepertinya aku memang salah mengambil kesimpulan." Yixing mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Canggung mulai terasa saat itu.

"Kau sedang berlatih untuk festival nanti?"

Yixing mengangguk kecil. "Ne, aku sedang melatih kemampuan dance solo-ku yang akan aku tampilkan saat festival nanti." Jawabnya.

"Hff~ seluruh anggota OSIS tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti festival itu, kecuali pesta di lantai dansa di _segment_ terakhir."

Yixing memiringkan kepalanya menatap Suho "Wae? Kenapa tidak boleh?" Tanyanya.

"Ketua hanya mewajibkan club music dan club dance untuk mengikuti festival minggu depan. Club lain juga boleh, tapi pengecualian untuk anggota OSIS karena saat acara nanti OSIS akan banyak pekerjaan." Jawab Suho yang diselingi helaan nafas panjang.

Yixing mengangguk mengerti dan kemudian mencium pipi Suho secara cepat. "Semangat, Junmyeon ge!" Katanya menyemangati. Yixing tersenyum lebar dengan tangan kanan yang diangkat sebatas bahu dan terkepal kuat.

Suho tertawa menatap Yixing. Pipinya sedikit merona. "Hahaha~~ terimakasih semangatnya, Zhang Yixing chagiya~~" Tangannya mengusap kepala Yixing penuh sayang.

Keduanya tertawa.

.

"Kau membuat nama sekolah kita menjadi nomor satu di Korea Selatan lagi!" Pekik Baekhyun senang. Baekhyun tidak berhenti mengatakan kalimat itu untuk seseorang yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Aku hampir kehilangan angka di detik terakhir, Baekkie." Keluh namja itu.

"Ugh~ jangan mengeluh seperti itu. Pada akhirnya, kau menang, kan? Ayolah, Park Chanyeol. Aku sangat senang saat membaca berita di madding kalau Tim Badminton membawa piala saat pertandingan di Gangnam kemarin sore. Dan nama Park Chanyeol menjadi nomor satu di semua berita headline yang beredar hari ini." Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol –namjachingunya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku suka melakukan kegiatanku dan menjalani kehidupanku sebagai seorang atlit olahraga. Tapi, aku masih menyimpan satu mimpi yang tidak pernah lagi aku lakukan." Ucapnya pelan. Chanyeol melihat perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun yang awalnya senang menjadi sedikit muram.

"Jika kau memilih badminton sebagai bidang yang akan kau tekuni kedepannya, aku akan selalu mendukung itu, Channie." Senyum Baekhyun.

"Ah~ sebenarnya, aku ingin sekali mengikuti acara festival itu, tapi.."

"Mwo? Klub olahraga sudah mendengar tentang berita festival itu?" Potong Baekhyun cepat. Ia menatap Chanyeol antusias.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Siwon-sunbaenim memberitau kabar itu saat anggota klub pulang dari Gangnam. Dan, aku berniat mengikuti itu." Jawabnya.

Baekhyun diam, menunggu Chanyeol berbicara lagi.

"Aku bingung harus mengikutinya dengan siapa. Aku tidak tau kalau kemampuan _rap_-ku itu bagus atau tidak. Aku juga tidak tau kalau aku datang ke dance dan meminta mereka melakukan kolaborasi denganku itu masuk atau tidak. Atau juga tidak tau jika aku datang ke klub seni music lalu meminta salah satu anggotanya untuk kolaborasi denganku itu cocok atau tidak. Aku pun ti-"

CUP~

Baekhyun memotong perkataan panjang Chanyeol dengan mengecup bibirnya lembut. Chanyeol langsung diam tidak bergerak dengan mata yang membulat seperti burung hantu.

"Jangan cerewet. Datanglah padaku, lalu kita akan berkolaborasi dengan menciptakan sensasi olah vocal dan rap yang luar biasa di festival nanti. Otthae?" Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"B-Baekkie?"

Dapat Chanyeol lihat kalau Baekhyun tersenyum manis dengan sebuah anggukkan kecil. Seolah mengatakan _'kita-pasti-bisa'_ dengan bahasa tubuhnya.

"Kita akan menjadi yang terbaik saat festival nanti. Dan kita akan berlatih untuk menjadi yang terbaik mulai sekarang!" Seru Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa dan kemudian merengkuh Baekhyun. "Kau yang terbaik untukku, Byun Baekhyun." Ucapnya girang.

Baekhyun ikut tertawa. "Aku ingin mengalahkan Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Xiumin-hyung di festival nanti. Dan memberitau mereka kalau kapten tim badminton yang tampan ini adalah seorang _Genius Rapper_." Ucapnya.

"Kita akan buktikan itu."

.

"Luhan ge, apakah kau akan tampil solo atau mengajak seseorang dari klub seni music untuk berkolaborasi saat festival nanti?" Tanya Sehun sambil memainkan gelas bubble tea-nya.

Luhan yang sedang berada di depan Sehun itu menggeleng. "Aku tidak tau. Ketua dan wakilnya bahkan tidak memberitau kita boleh kolaborasi atau tidak." Keluhnya. Tampak tangan Luhan sedang menopang sebelah pipinya, terlihat sedang bosan.

Sehun menepuk keningnya dengan tangannya. "Ah, iya.. Benar juga. Ish~" Sehun tampak frusatsi. "Eh, tapi bukankah ketua bilang ini acara bebas dan tidak bergantung pada satu tema?"

Luhan berpikir. Mencoba mengingat kalau sang ketua dan wakilnya memang pernah mengatakan hal itu. "Ah, kau benar, Sehunnie. Wakil ketua OSIS bilang kalau acara ini tidak bergantung pada satu tema. Horee~" Luhan bersorak girang.

Sehun _sweatdrop_ melihat namjachingunya itu.

"Kau pasti akan melakukan dance dengan Yixing dan Jongin, kan? Sepertinya, klub dance memang sangat hebat jika di festival nanti, ya…" Luhan bergumam kecil.

"Hm? Aku tidak tau. Kurasa, aku, Jongin, dan Yixing ge memang akan melakukan pembukaan festival bertiga. Karena katanya, klub dance senior seperti Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae sunbaenim akan meramaikan festival nanti."

Luhan mengangguk. "Bahkan, Kyuhyun dan Changmin sunbaenim sudah mengajak klub music untuk melakukan kolaborasi grup." Ucap Luhan.

Sehun membuang nafas. "Begitukah?"

"Hm~"

"Tadinya, aku ingin mengajakmu berkolaborasi denganku. Menyatukan dance serta rap dengan vocal sehingga nanti akan terlihat sempurna." Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Jinjja?" Tanya Luhan. Kemudian diangguki oleh Sehun. "Aku bahkan berpikiran hal yang sama denganmu, Sehunnie." Lanjutnya.

"Apa salahnya kalau kita coba, ge?"

Luhan tampak berpikir. "Bisakah?"

Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kita tidak tau kalau kita tidak pernah mencobanya." Senyum Sehun terkembang.

"Baiklah. Kita akan memikirkan konsep dan latihannya. Dan kita akan menjadi yang terbaik!" Seru Luhan bersemangat. Dan Sehun hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya.

.

Kyungsoo sedang berlatih vocal dengan Xiumin sore itu. Keduanya tampak sedang berbincang sembari beristirahat.

**Imi orae jeon naega badatdeon  
Ni mameumeul gieokhae nan  
Naegen neomchideon niga gomabdeon  
Geu shijeoli saenggakna**

**Gajang saranghal ddae gajang haengbokhal ddae  
Ibyeoleul majuhaesseo  
Naegen cham neomchyeoseo  
Mianhaeseo jabadul su eobtneungeol**

**And, Can you smile?  
Niga weonhajana  
Niga barajanha  
Nae mam maneuroneun  
Neol jabeul suga obtneungabwa**

**And, Can you smile?  
Naega garajanha  
Nan gwaenchandajanha  
Majimak neo-ege  
Nan igeot bakken mot junabwa**

**(Infinite – Can You Smile?)**

"Suaramu sudah bagus, Kyungsoo-ah. Kau sudah pantas menjadi seorang penyanyi…" Terdengar ucapan Xiumin saat Kyungsoo baru saja bersenandung kecil dengan lagu yang terkesan ballad itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. "Hyung, kau bisa saja. Aku belum siap kalau harus menjadi penyanyi." Candanya.

"Bagaimana kau belum siap kalau misalnya ada seorang sutradara yang mendengar suaramu lalu merekrutmu dalam agensinya? Kau harus siap untuk kemungkinan apapun, Kyungsoo-ah." Jelas Xiumin. Ia sedang duduk sambil melipat tangan di dadanya.

Kyungsoo mulai tertawa. "Jangan berpikir terlalu jauh, hyung. Aku hanya murid SMA biasa, loh…" Katanya.

Xiumin menggeleng. "Kyungsoo-ah… Hilangkan berpikir seperti itu. Setiap kemungkinan itu pasti ada. Jangan berpikir dengan lingkup kecilmu. Lihat juga orang lain yang berada tak jauh darimu. Mungkin saja kan kau akan menemui apa yang tidak kau temukan dalam pemikiran kecilmu itu?" Tanya Xiumin.

Kyungsoo diam.

"Hey, Kyungsoo. Kau hanya terlalu menutup dirimu, selalu saja menutup diri untuk segala kemungkinan. Apakah kau tidak lelah hidup seperti itu? Coba sedikit saja lihat keluar, lihat pada apa yang sebelumnya belum pernah kau lihat. Kau pasti akan menemukan kebahagiaanmu yang lebih dari ini." Cerocos Xiumin. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi apa yang ingin ia katakan kepada sahabat satu klubnya itu.

Kyungsoo memasang senyum diwajahnya yang mungkin terlihat dipaksakan. "Aku sudah selesai berlatih, aku pulang dulu ya, hyung. Hyung juga seharusnya pulang, ini sudah terlalu sore. Sampai besok, Xiu-hyung~~" Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan Xiumin di ruangan seni music. Tidak menghiraukan teriakan Xiumin yang memanggil namanya.

"KYUNGOOOOO~!" Teriak Xiumin frustasi. "Kenapa sebenarnya dengan anak itu? Susah sekali jika diberitau. Huh~" Gerutunya sendirian.

"Hyung?"

"Eh? Chen? Sejak kapan kau disitu?" Xiumin memandang bingung orang dihadapannya yang menurutnya datang secara tiba-tiba itu, Chen.

Chen duduk di salah satu kursi di ruangan itu. "Aku baru saja masuk. Kenapa kau bicara sendiri, hyung?" Tanyanya, heran.

Xiumin melipatkan lagi tangannya di dada. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan temanku. Dia aneh sekali…" Ucapnya kesal.

Chen menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Teman? Siapa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kyungsoo. Kurasa dia sedikit bermasalah."

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Kyungsoo? Bukankah kulihat dia baik-baik saja, dan kalian juga sering terlihat bersama, bukan?

"Anniyo. Bukan itu maksudku. Kau pernah berpikir tidak kalau Kyungsoo itu sedikit misterius?"

Chen menggeleng pelan. Tidak tau apapun.

"Begini. Kyungsoo seolah hidup dalam dunianya sendiri. Seluruh perhatiannya tidak ia tujukan pada semua hal dan kemungkinan yang mungkin ada disekitarnya. Tapi, ia malah hanya selalu menghindar dari segala sesuatu yang membuatnya mungkin terasa lebih ringan." Jelas Xiumin. Raut wajahnya menjadi serius menatap Chen, sang namjachingu.

Chen diam, terlihat seperti berpikir. "Mungkinkah itu sebuah rasa takut? Ehm~ maksudku mungkin dia memiliki semacam trauma atau pengalaman buruk?"

Xiumin mengangkat bahunya. "Mollayo. Agh~ terserah dia saja lah. Hm, kau kemana saja? Kenapa telat sekali datang?" Tanya Xiumin. Mengalihkan pembicaraan, dari sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya sedikit gila.

"Aku ada kelas tambahan di pelajaran Biologi oleh Shin Songsaenim, jadi aku terlambat." Jawabnya dengan seulas senyum.

Xiumin mengangguk mengerti. "Hmm~ baiklah. Kita latihan sekarang saja, bagaimana? Kurasa kita juga harus mempersiapkan konsep untuk festival nanti…"

Chen mengangguk. "Terserah hyung saja." Balasnya. "Sepertinya festival baru tahunan di tahun ini akan ramai, ya. Aku juga jadi tidak sabar ingin melihat bagaimana jalannya festival yang sudah menjadi perbincangan kali ini." Lanjut Chen.

"Aku juga. Sepertinya festival ini benar-benar di pikirkan secara matang oleh ketua dan wakilnya juga para anggota OSIS dan songsaenim. Semuanya sibuk dengan konsep masing-masing karena tidak ditentukannya tema. Kurasa ini akan menyenangkan."

Chen tersenyum lembut. "Ya, dan kita akan menjadi salah satu yang terbaik untuk acara festival nanti." Ujarnya.

Xiumin mengangguk pasti.

.

Selebaran untuk acara festival 'The Dance Floor' sudah tersebar di EXO International High School. Semua siswa terlihat begitu antusias dengan selebaran yang tertempel di madding dan juga di beberapa tembok sekolah.

Salah satunya adalah Do Kyungsoo. Namja manis yang mengikuti club seni music itu sedang berdiri memandangi kertas yang menempel di dinding dekat perpustakaan. Kyungsoo tersenyum samar, kemudian bergumam sendiri.

"Aku pernah bernyanyi untuk seseorang sebelumnya, dalam sebuah acara festival aku memenangkannya. Namun di acara dan juga di waktu yang sama, aku sudah dibuat kecewa." Gumamnya sambil menutup matanya sebentar. Beberapa detik seperti itu, sampai ia kembali membuka matanya, memperlihatkan mata bulatnya yang menggemaskan. "Hm, nothing special." Ia tersenyum samar, kemudian memutar tubuhnya ke belakang dan pergi menjauh.

Sementara itu, seorang namja berkulit tan baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan dan berhenti sejenak untuk melihat selebaran yang sudah di tempel oleh para anggota OSIS. Setelah membacanya, namja itu hanya tersenyum kecil. "Lantai dansa… Baiklah. Kita lihat nanti…" Setelah bergumam seperti itu, namja bernama Kim Jongin itu memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya dan berjalan menjauhi perpustakaan.

.

.

.

**/Falshback on…**

**[Do Kyungsoo, 2****nd**** Middle School]**

"**Kau bernyanyi, hm? Kurasa ada yang salah… Bagaimana kalau kau berhenti bernyanyi kalau kau memang benar-benar menyukaiku?"**

**Demi Tuhan…**

**Aku tidak ingin berhenti bernyanyi!**

"**Kenapa?"**

**Ingin sekali aku mendengar kalau ia hanya bercanda.**

"**Bukankah kau menyukaiku? Lalu kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku? Aku ingin kau berhenti bernyanyi dan lebih baik kau menekuni hal lain, memasak misalnya?"**

**Apakah… Ia sedang mempermainkanku?**

"**Bagaimana? Kita akan jadian sekarang juga kalau kau berhenti bernyanyi dan membiarkanku menang dalam festival ini sebagai seorang rapper. Deal?"**

**Huh…**

**Begitukah dirimu?**

**Aku lebih suka memasang senyum picik dan tidak peduli bagaimana ia menganggapku sekarang.**

"**Baiklah, Jung Yunho subaenin. Aku akan memberikanmu sebuah keputusan. Aku memang menyukaimu, tapi aku tidak pernah menyukai caramu memperlakukan hobiku. Aku lebih suka menjadi orang yang bebas mengeluarkan suaraku tanpa harus menyukaimu."**

**Bagus bukan?**

"**Hah, munafik sekali!"**

**Memang…**

**Aku memang munafik.**

"**Apa masalahmu kalau aku munafik? Kalaupun aku mengungkapkan perasaanku dengan tulus, itu akan percuma karena apa yang akan aku dengar darimu hanyalah sebuah penolakan. Dan kalaupun kita akan menjadi sepasang kekasih nantinya, itu bukan karena cinta yang tulus dari hatimu, melainkan sebuah ambisi untuk membuatku berhenti bernyanyi dan dengan mudahnya kau akan mengacuhkanku karena kau akan menjadi seorang pemenang dalam segala kontes sebagai seorang rapper yang berkharisma."**

**Aku memutar tubuhku, berjalan meninggalkannya.**

"**Hei, Do Kyungsoo!"**

"**Kurasa aku salah, Yunho sunbaenim. Maafkan aku karena aku terlalu lancing untuk menyukai seorang senior sepertimu. Seharusnya aku tau diri, bukan? Hm, termakasih. Lupakan saja kalau aku pernah menyukaimu. Sampai jumpa…"**

**Kuangkat tangan kananku keatas tanpa menoleh.**

**Semua orang seperti itu. Menyuruhku berhenti bernyanyi dan menekuni hal lain. Aku muak! Aku tidak bisa berhenti bernyanyi.**

**Dan…**

**Aku akan selalu bernyanyi sampai aku berhenti bernyanyi. Untuk siapapun… Dan, kelak, suaraku, nyanyianku, jika kau mendengarnya, kau akan berjalan padaku dan membawaku jauh bersamamu…**

.

.

**[Kim Jongin, 3****rd**** Middle School]**

"**Lihatlah, hyung! Aku bisa melakukan gerakan yang lebih lentur dari yang kemarin aku tunjukkan padamu!"**

**Seruanku yang begitu antusias sepertinya tidak pernah ia tanggapi.**

**Yang aku lihat… ia tidak pernah memperhatikanku. Yang aku lihat… ia hanya akan memandang bosan kearah jendela ruang dance.**

**Sebegitu menyebalkankah 'tarian' yang aku perlihatkan padanya?**

"**Aku bosan!"**

**Dapat aku dengar suara desahan frustasinya.**

**Dan yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah berdiri memperhatikannya. Apakah ia lelah dengan perbedaan ini?**

"**Jongin… Bisakah kau berhenti menari? Sungguh, itu membuatku pusing. Dan aku sudah bosan kalau harus mengantarmu berlatih dance. Hanya dance yang selalu kau utamakan! Aku benci itu, Jongin!"**

**Ia membentak?**

**Benarkah?**

**Astaga~ aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Selama tiga bulan aku merajut kasih dengannya, dan ternyata selama itu pula ia menganggapku seperti itu?**

**Dance itu membosankan?**

**Yang benar saja!**

"**Kau tidak menyukaiku menari, Taemin hyung?"**

**Aku mulai bertanya resah. Mungkinkah ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencabut kembali kalimatnya yang tadi?**

"**Ya. Aku tidak pernah menyukai seorang penari. Aku tidak berbakat menjadi seorang dancer, dan aku tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan cara meliukkan tubuh ditengah-tengah music yang diputar. Aku benci melihatmu yang terus saja menari. Aku bosan, Jongin! Bisakah kau berhenti menari untukku?"**

**Kalimat tanya macam apa itu?**

**Demi apapun! Aku lebih menyukai menari daripada siapapun!**

"**Lalu, apakah hyung bisa menyukai 'dance' untukku?"**

**Aku balikkan pertanyaan tadi untukmu, hyung… Tidak bisa menjawab?**

"**Jongin, kau benar-benar lebih memilih dancemu itu daripada aku? Hah, baiklah. Aku pergi sekarang. Jangan pernah mencariku kalau kau belum berhenti menari!"**

**Ia berjalan dengan langkah kasar keluar ruangan.**

**Meninggalkanku yang terpaku…**

"**Kau yang memutuskan, hyung… Dan untuk apapun, aku lebih memilih menari daripada orang yang tidak menerima hobiku dengan baik. Itu namanya cinta semu. Dan aku hanya akan mencintai orang yang juga mencintaiku dan kesenanganku."**

**Aku sedikit tersenyum sinis.**

"**Kita putus!"**

**Ia melangkah keluar, semakin menjauh.**

**Baiklah, itulah jalan kita sekarang.**

**Aku akan terus menari. Dan selamanya akan seperti itu. Orang yang aku cintai, adalah orang yang mencintai tarianku. Kelak, kau pasti akan menarikku untuk menari bersamamu diatas lantai dansa… berdua…**

…**Flashback off/**

.

.

.

**EXO International High School, The Dance Floor Festival_**

.

Aula sekolah ini adalah tempat yang tepat untuk mengadakan festival setiap tahunnya. Termasuk festival lantai dansa yang sedang berlangsung malam ini.

Para anggota OSIS sudah disibukkan dengan acara ini dari dua minggu yang lalu. Para guru mempercayakan sepenuhnya pada Kris, ketua OSIS.

Hari ini, dan tepatnya malam ini… Semua siswa dan siswi EXO International High School telah berkumpul di aula, mengingat malam ini adalah malam dimana akan dilaksanakannya festival lantai dansa.

Para guru yang hadir sudah menduduki kursi khusus yang sudah disediakan. Sedangkan para siswa dan siswi yang mengikuti festival ini mereka bersiap dibelakang stage. Ada juga siswa yang datang hanya untuk sekedar menonton.

Didepan sana, sedang berdiri seorang namja tinggi. Namja bernama Wu Yi Fan yang dikenal sebagai Kris, dan kita tau kalau ia adalah seorang ketua OSIS. "Annyeong, Kris Imnida. Akhirnya, hari yang kita tunggu sudah tiba. Semuanya berjalan dengan baik sesuai yang kami inginkan. Selama proses design dan pendaftaran, kami memantaunya dengan baik dengan kerja keras dari para anggota OSIS yang lain. Dalam catatan sekolah, ini adalah festival lantai dansa pertama yang pernah terselenggara disini. Jadi, kami berusaha sebaik yang kami bisa. Terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang datang untuk menampilkan kemampuan kalian, untuk kalian yang datang menonton, untuk para seosaengnim yang mempercayakan acara ini sepenuhnya pada anggota OSIS, untuk wakil ketua OSIS yang berbakat dan juga bantuan dari seorang anggota Beladiri, Huang Zi Tao." Kris memandang kearah seseorang yang duduk di kursi paling depan dengan senyuman hangat yang tulus.

Dan senyuman Kris dibalas tak kalah hangat dari sang namja bernama Huang Zi Tao itu.

"Tidak akan ada MC, dan acara akan berlangsung dengan bergilir sesuai yang telah disusun oleh panitia pendaftaran. Kebanyakan yang mengikuti adalah anggota dari klub dance dan seni music. Mengagumkan! Hampir semua anggotanya mengikuti baik senior maupun junior. Ada yang berpenampilan solo, adapula duo dan grup. Sesi terakhir, adalah acara dansa yang sesungguhnya. Kami mohon partisipasi dari kalian semuanya. Dan…" Sang wakil ketua OSIS tersenyum penuh makna dengan mata yang sudah memandang Kris yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Acara dimulai! Selamat menikmati~~!"

.

.

.

Riuh tepuk tangan orang yang menghadiri acara ini memenuhi aula sekolah yang meriah dengan hiasan sedemikian rupa. Pembukaan dari seorang ketua dance bernama Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae. Pasangan emas dalam bidang dance kebanggaan EXO International High School ini menari dengan lincah. Gerakan cepat dan juga seni akrobatik mereka tampilkan sebagai pembukaan untuk menambah semangat. Dan mereka melakukannya dengan baik.

Tirai tertutup dan terdapat panggung lain yang sekarang lampu pun sudah mengarah kearah panggung itu. Terdapat dua orang namja, yang satu duduk memegang gitar dan yang satunya lagi berdiri disamping namja itu. Namja yang diketahui bernama Shim Changmin memainkan gitar acoustic-nya dengan sempurna, sedangkan namja satu lagi yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun menyanyikan lagu dengan suara yang sangat bagus. **Bruno Mars, Just The Way You Are…**

Acara terus berjalan tanpa MC yang mengatur, melainkan dengan penampilan yang terus berjalan secara bergilir.

**Dwidora boji malgo  
Jetbar nar tteonajwo  
Nar chatji marajwo  
Heundeullineun nae maeum  
Butjabursu itge  
Majimak geu saramaldo  
Annyeogiran geu maldo  
Bye bye kkeutnabeorineun sarang**

Tirai lain terbuka, menampakkan seorang namja tinggi dengan senyuman menawan dari club dance yang diketahui bernama Oh Sehun.

**Saranghae tto saranghae  
Georonggeorong nunmulman heuneune  
Loving you oh loving you  
Always always oh loving you**

Lalu, datang seorang namja manis dari kelas seni music bernama Xi Luhan. Luhan berjalan perlahan sambil bernyanyi mendekati Sehun yang sudah mengulurkan tangan terlebih dahulu.

**Mianhae tto mianhae  
tteonaborineun nae sarang mianhae  
Missing you oh missing you  
Always always oh missing you**

**(Oh Wonbin ft. Miryo – I Love You and I Love You)**

Keduanya bernyanyi sambil dengan tangan mereka yang berpegangan erat. Menebar senyuman kesemua orang yang terlihat oleh mata mereka.

Lagu berlanjut. Menampilkan seorang namja manis lainnya yang berasal dari club seni music dengan memainkan sebuah piano. Byun Baekhyun.

**Nan geu noraereul ttaraseo gi-reul keo-reosseo eodi-seonka deullyeo-oneun iksukhan norae  
Nuneul kamko keu jarie meong-hani seoseo kwiireul gi-ulyeosseo  
Uri-ga hamkke deuddeon geu noraeyeot-deon geoya**

Dentingan piano yang ditekan oleh jemari Baekhyun masih terdengar, ssampai seorang namja lain yang berasal dari club olahraga bernama Park Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dengan Rap-nya.

**Ni-ga hangsang keu norael teul ttae-mada nan deudgi shirhdamyeo tujeong buryeosseot-ji mak  
Neon nae-ge jang-nan-chigo nae-ge chinggeurin pyeojeongeul hamyeon  
Keureon nal bomyeo useum jitko keutorok shirheohadeon noraeyeo-nneunde  
Ijen nari jarie kkwahng mukkeo non-deuthae igose kyesong meong-hani seoseo  
Nae mamso-ge jakku unneun ni-ga keuryeojyeo**

Setelah Chanyeol melantunkan Rap-nya, Baekhyun berhenti menekan tuts piano itu. Ia berdiri dan berjalan berdampingan dengan Chanyeol menghadap pada penonton. Mereka berdua saling tersenyum. Dan…

**Keu noraereul teul-ttae mada I georil keo-reul ttae-mada chu-eokdeu-ri gaseumeul pa-godeu-reowah kwehrobhijanha  
Amuri kwiireul makko soril jilleobogo isseo pabocheoreom meong-hani seoseo**

**(Huh Gak ft. LE Exid – Whenever You Play That Song)**

Mereka mengakhiri lagu yang mereka nyanyikan dengan bernyanyi bersama. Membuat suasana disana semakin riuh dengan orang yang bertepuk tangan kagum pada penampilan dari dua club yang berbeda itu.

Berlanjut pada penampilan yang selajutnya. Tirai lain dibuka. Menampilkan seorang namja sedang berdiri dengan microphone yang berada didepannya. Seorang namja berdimple manis dari club dance. Zhang Yixing.

**Look, I Know It Has Been A Long Time You Know  
Now, I Gotta Tell Ya Somethin' So Look At There**

Yixing memulai lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya. Seseorang dari kursi anggota OSIS menatap Yixing penuh rasa kagum. Ya, Suho. Diluar dugaan semua orang yang menebak kalau Yixing akan melakukan dance solo, tapi pada akhirnya ia menampilkan sebuah lagu solo untuk dinyanyikannya di acara festival ini.

Semua orang mulai terhanyut dalam lagu yang dibawakan oleh Yixing.

**First Thing First, nege hagoshippeunmal, eodiseobuteo sijakhaeyahaljin mollado  
Nareun gominhaesseo jigeumkkaji ajik jogeum ssukseureopjiman (Oh Love)  
Jom deo yongginaebolge, ireon net tteugeounmal motaneun nal aljanha  
Ilsaenge hanbeon, nan jigeumingeotgata  
Yeo giseo sijakhalge Baby deureojwo  
Let Me Be The One**

**Let Me Be The One, neomanui saram, naega deogoshipdago (Let Me Be The One)  
Let Me Be The One, nan harujongil, neoman saenggakhadago (Oh Love)  
Let Me Be The One, na yaksokhalge, neoreurwihae sandago (Let Me Be The One)  
Let Me Be The One, na yeongwonthorok, neoman saranghandago (Oh Love)**

Music berhenti. Yixing menatap kedepan dengan senyumannya yang manis. Membuat lesung pipinya terlihat dengan jelas. Kemudian, Yixing menatap pada satu arah. Pada Suho yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

**Nal bitnagehaneungeon sesange danhana  
You're The One In The Million  
Sesangui maheunbyeoljung naega sumswilsuinneungeot  
Nae gippeumdo, seulpeumdo, useumdo, nunmuldo, da neo hanarwihae  
Neowa hamkkeramyeon duryeoulge nan eommeungeol**

**(SS501 – Let Me Be The One)**

Kali ini, lagunya berhenti bersamaan dengan Yixing yang membungkuk sopan setelah mengakhiri lagunya. Semua orang bertepuk tangan riuh, termasuk Suho yang bahkan sudah berdiri dari tempatnya. Ia benar-benar merasa bangga pada Yixing-nya.

Kambali ke atas panggung. Di atas sana, kini menampilkan dua orang namja yang sedang duduk di kursi. Mereka memegang mic masing-masing. Salah satu namja itu berasal dari club seni music bernama Kim Minseok, atau yang biasa dipanggil Xiumin oleh teman-temannya. Dan namja lainnya bernama Kim Jongdae atau lebih dikenal dengan Chen yang berasal dari club ilmiah.

Chen memulai nyanyiannya.

**Onulman nun gamajwo maeil geuraetdeon geotcheoreom chamajwo  
Niga hwanael ttaemada jakku geureol ttaemada jeongmal  
Mianhae Oh…**

Dan setelahnya, Xiumin membuka suaraya untuk menyanyikan part miliknya.

**Jakku niga naege geureol ttaemada jeomjeom neon meoreojigo  
itdan geol molla deo isang seulpeun pyojonghamyeo ulji ma  
Dasin ireon sarageun jeongmal sirheo…**

Keduanya turun dari kursi yang mereka duduki. Tangan mereka berpegangan erat. Kemudian kembali bernyanyi, menyatukan suara mereka yang benar-benar luar biasa.

**Gajang deutgi sirheun mallo pinggyereul daego isseo  
Neo gateun sarameun jeongmal  
Deo isang andoeneun mannaseon andeoneun  
Saranghaesseon andoel saramin geol~...**

**(The Trouble Maker – The Words I Don't Want To Hear)**

Lagu benar-benar berakhir. Tiraipun sudah di tutup, bersiap menampilkan penampilan selanjutnya. Namun penonton dan para guru masih saja terpaku pada pasangan Chen dan Xiumin. Sepertinya, suara mereka benar-benar menyihir semua yang ada di aula itu.

Kini, terlihat seorang namja manis lagi. Dari club seni music yang bernama Do Kyungsoo. Namja ini berdiri sendiri diatas panggung itu dengan mic yang dipegangya. Ia menebar senyuman kesegala arah dan memejamkan matanya.

**Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattandarou  
Donna ni toki ga nagarete mo kimi wo zutto  
Koko ni iru to omotetta noni  
Demo kimi ga eranda no wa chigau michi**

Kyungsoo memulai lagunya. Dengan music yang di aransemen ulang menjadi lebih ballad, ia terus menyanyikan lagunya.

**Doushitte kimi ni nani mo tsutaerarenakattandarou  
Mainichi maiban tsunotteku omoi  
Afuredasu kotoba wakatteta noni  
Mou todokanai**

Lagu Jepang yang menyentuh. Membuat semua yang menyaksikan Kyungsoo benyanyi terhanyut pada lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya berdiri, tidak mundur ataupun melangkah maju, tidak berjalan kesamping ataupun berlari. Ia lebih suka dalam satu posisi untuk lagu seperti ini.

Secara tiba-tiba, seorang namja lain berada dibelakang Kyungsoo. Menari dengan lihainya mengikuti alunan music. Seorang namja dari club dance, Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya menatap namja dibelakangnya. Kyungsoo merasa kaget, karena yang ia tau ia tidak berduet dengan siapapun. Bahkan ia tidak mengenal namja yang kini mengiringinya dalam lagu yang ia bawakan.

"Mianhae, Kyungsoo-sshi. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku bisa berada disini. Ini refleks, seperti ada magnet yang menarikku kemari. Ehm~ kau tidak mau dilihat banyak orang dan gagal dalam acara ini, kan? Kalau begitu, lanjutkan nyanyianmu dan aku akan menari disini." Bisik Jongin tepat ditelinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang saat itu masih bisa mengontrol dirinya, ia mengangguk pada Jongin yang dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman lembut dari Jongin, mendengarkan kembali music yang berputar dan kembali menyanyikan lagunya.

**Hajimete deatta sono hikara  
Kimi wo shitteita ki ga shitanda  
Amari ni shizen ni tokekonde shimatta futari**

**Doko ni iku nori mo isshou de  
Kimi ga iru koto ga touzen de  
Bokura wa futari de otonaninatte kita  
Demo kimi ga eranda no wa chigau michi**

**Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattandarou  
Donna ni toki ga nagarete mo kimi wo zutto  
Koko ni iru to omotteta noni  
Mou kaerenai**

Kyungsoo terus bernyanyi dengan penuh penghayatan, begitupun dengan Jongin. Ia masih terus menari sesuai dengan lagu yang sedang dinyanyikan oleh Kyungsoo.

**Sore demo kimi ga boku no soba hanareteite mo  
Eien ni kimi ga shiawase de iru koto  
Tada negatteru  
Tatoe sore ga donna ni sabishikute mo  
Sabishikutemo…**

**(Tohoshinki – Why Did I Fall In Love With You?)**

Dengan berakhirnya Kyungsoo menyanyikan lagunya, dengan itu juga Jongin mengakhiri gerakannya dengan pas. Jongin berjalan kesamping Kyungsoo, memegang tangannya dan membungkuk sopan pada penonton yang ada disana.

Entah kenapa, saat Jongin menegang tangannya ada sesuatu yang terasa lain di diri Kyungsoo. Begitupula Jongin.

.

.

.

**Machi amugeotdo moreuneun airo geureohge  
Dasi tae-eonan sungan gati  
Jamsi ggumilkkabwa han beon deo  
Nun gamatda ddeo boni  
Yeoksi neomu ganjeolhaetdeon  
Ne ape gidohadeut seo isseo  
Dan han beonman ne yeopeseo  
Bareul majchwo georeo bogopa han beon,  
Ddak han beonmanyo**

**Neoui sesangeuro… yeorin barameul tago  
Ne gyeoteuro… eodieseo wannyago  
Haemarkge mutneun nege bimirira malhaesseo  
Manyang idaero hamkke georeumyeon  
Eodideun cheongugilteni**

Sebuah lagu diputar, dan ini adalah saatnya semua orang yang memiliki pasangan untuk naik ke lantai dansa. Segment terakhir dalam acara festival ini, The Dance Floor~

Di salah satu sudut, terdapat dua orang namja yang sedang berdansa. Dengan teratur, mereka bergerak kekiri dan kekanan sambil saling berpegangan tangan.

"Chanyeol…" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak bisa berdansa~" Keluhnya. Ia terus saja melihat ke bawah, kearah kakinya. Takut menginjak kaki pasangannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia mengangkat dagu Baekhyun untuk tidak terus melihat kebawah. "Jangan melihat kebawah. Saat berdansa, kau harus melihat pasanganmu. Arasseo?"

"Tapi, Chan-"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Aku tau kau bisa. Dan tolong, jangan menatap kebawah lagi. Lihatlah aku, dan kita akan terus berdansa sampai music berhenti berputar." Ucapnya lembut.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan kemudian menatap Chanyeol. Memperhatikan namja itu dengan masih menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai irama.

Di sudut lain, Suho dan Yixing sedang menikmati musiknya sambil memegang segelas minuman di tangan mereka.

"Yixing, kau tidak ingin menemaniku berdansa?" Tanya Suho. Ia menatap Yixing yang berdiri disebelahnya.

Yixing menggeleng pelan. "Maafkan aku, ge. Aku tidak bisa berdansa. Emm~ aku memang mengikuti club dance, tapi sungguh, aku tidak bisa berdansa. Dan aku malu kalau harus berdansa…" Jawabnya. Kepalanya menunduk, tidak mau menatap Suho. Dalam hatinya, ia berkata kalau mungkin saja ia telah mengecewakan namjachingunya.

Suho tersenyum. "Jangan tundukkan kepalamu, Yixing." Ucapnya. "Gwaenchana, aku tidak kecewa kok. Aku tau, kau pasti sedikit kaku dalam berdansa. Hm~ kalau kita tidak berdansa, lebih baik kita melakukan hal lain saja, bagaimana?"

Yixing menatap Suho. "Apa itu, ge?" Tanyanya.

Suho tersenyum penuh arti. "Menjadi MC setelah segment terakhir ini selesai." Jawabnya girang.

Yixing terperanjat kaget. "Ba-bagaimana bisa? Nanti Ketua OSIS bagaimana? Bukankah-" Perkataannya terpotong oleh Suho yang menyeret tangan Yixing ke belakang panggung. "Tenang saja. Aku yakin, Kris akan menyukai ini." Ucapnya.

Xiumin dan Jongdae sedang menikmati gerakannya yang lembut. Music ini memang cocok untuk berdansa. Xiumin menutup matanya sedangkan Chen memandangi Xiumin.

"Hyung~" Panggil Chen.

"Ne?"

"Kenapa begitu menikmati lagu ini?" Tanyanya.

Xiumin membuka matanya dan tersenyum. "Karena aku ingin mengikuti iramanya, bergerak sesuai iramanya dan dengan itu aku bisa berdansa dengan baik. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu malu. Aku tidak ingin terjatuh atau salah gerakan sehingga membuatmu harus menanggung malu karenaku." Jawabnya.

Chen terkekeh. "Kau tau apa yang akan kukatakan untukmu, hyung?"

"Apa itu?"

Chen tersenyum lembut. "Saranghae…" Bisiknya.

Xiumin ingin menundukkan kepalanya, tapi tidak bisa. Karena kalau ia menunduk, maka ia akan membuat Chen kecewa. Dengan masih badan yang digerakkan secara seirama dengan lagu, Xiumin menutup mata dan bergumam, "Nado saranghae…"

Sementara itu, sang Ketua OSIS menjadi pusat perhatian. Hm, Kris sedang berdansa dengan sang namjachingu, Huang Zi Tao. Mereka berada di tengah lantai dansa dan melakukannya dengan baik.

"Gege, semuanya memperhatikan kita…" Bisik Tao.

"Lalu? Bukankah itu bagus?" Balas Kris.

"Uhm~ memang. Tapi, apakah gege tidak merasa risih dipandangi oleh orang banyak?" Tanya Tao.

Kris menggeleng pelan. "Aku malah akan suka. Karena dengan begitu, mereka memperhatikan kita. Mereka tau kalau kita melakukannya dengan baik." Jawab Kris santai.

Tao hanya mengangguk. Tao dan Kris memang pasangan yang serasi. Mereka dengan baik mengikuti alunan musiknya dan berdansa diatas lantai dansa.

Sehun dan Luhan juga terlihat sedang menikmati dansa mereka. Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum dan melakukan gerakan lambat. Sehun memegang pinggang Luhan, sementara Luhan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sehun.

"Kau pintar dansa ternyata, Luhan ge…" Ucap Sehun tersenyum.

Luhan hanya balas tersenyum pada Sehun. "Aku dulu pernah berdansa juga, Sehunnie…" Ucap Luhan.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Dengan appa-ku. Aku diajari berdansa oleh appa sewaktu aku kecil. Dan yah, akhirnya aku bisa berdansa dengan baik seperti ini." Luhan kembali tersenyum pada Sehun. Membuat Sehun semakin mencintai Luhan.

Sementara Kyungsoo, ia sedang berdiri dan tersenyum melihat puluhan pasangan yang sedang berdansa diatas lantai dansa itu. Ia kagum dengan orang-orang yang berdansa disana, menurutnya mereka itu hebat.

"Hei, tidak berdansa disana?" Jongin tiba-tiba ada disampingnya dan bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terperanjat kaget. Ia melihat kesamping, dan melihat namja yang tadi menari saat ia menyanyikan sebuah lagu diatas panggung. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "Anniyo. Aku tidak bisa dansa. Kau sendiri? Kenapa tidak dansa?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

"Tidak ada pasangan yang bisa kuajak dansa." Jawabnya. "Eum~ mau menemaniku berdansa?" Jongin mengulurkan tangannya tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya menatap Jongin. "Aku sudah bilang, kalau aku tidak bisa berdansa." Ucapnya menolak.

"Daripada disini melamun dan bosan melihat semua orang berdansa, lebih baik kita juga naik kesana dan melakukan hal yang sama. Tenang saja, aku akan mengajarimu cara berdansa dengan baik…" Tanpa menunggu anggukkan dari Kyungsoo, Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya keatas lantai dansa.

Kyungsoo hanya pasrah dengan perlakuan Jongin.

"Begini…" Mulai Jongin. Ia menyimpan tangan Kyungsoo di pundaknya, sedangkan tangannya melingkar dipinggang Kyungsoo. "Lakukan seperti orang-orang. Bergeraklah kesamping sesuai irama lagu. Nikmatilah lagunya, dan kau akan menikmati dansa ini… Dan oh… Jangan memandang kebawah, tapi pandanglah pasanganmu. Arra?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Ia berusaha melakukan seperti apa yang Jongin katakan padanya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Kyungsoo ditengah gerakannya.

"Aku Kim Jongin… Dari club dance." Jawab Jongin.

"Ah, aku Do Kyungsoo. Dari seni music." Seru Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar. "Apakah Jonginnie suka lagu ini?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lama. "Suka. Sangat suka. Aku menyukai lagu ini dari awal sampai akhir." Jawabnya pasti sambil seulas senyum lembut ia tampilkan diwajah tampannya.

"Kita sama. Aku juga sangat suka lagu ini. Ini sangatlah menyentuh." Seru Kyungsoo antusias.

"Oia, hyung. Aku ingin minta maaf karena tadi aku malah dengan seenaknya masuk ke panggung dan menari di lagumu. Hm, aku tidak tau kenapa tubuhku bisa tertarik untuk menari dengan lagu yang dibawakan olehmu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum., "Gwaenchanayo, lagipula aku menikmatinya juga…" Jawab Kyungsoo.

**Mikael… boda neon naege nunbusin jonjae  
Gamhi… nuga neoreul geoyeokhae  
Naega yongseoreul an hae  
Eden geu gose bareul deurin taechoui geu cheoreom maeil  
Neo hanaman hyanghamyeo maeumeuro mideumyeo**

**Aju jageun geosirado neol himdeulge haji mothage  
Hangsang jikigo shipeo I**** '****m eternally love**

**Neoui suhojaro… jeo geosen barameul makgo  
Ne pyeoneuro… modu da deungeul dollyeodo  
Hime gyeoun eoneu nal ne nunmureul dakka jul  
Geureon han saram doel su itdamyeon  
Eodideun cheongugilteni**

**Neol saranghage dwaebeorin nan ije deo isang  
Doragal goshi eobseoyo  
Nalgaereul geodwogasyeotjyo (oh no)  
Yeongwonhan sarmeul irheotdaedo haengbokhan iyu  
Naui yeongwon ijen geudaeinikka  
Eternally Love**

**Neoui sesangeuro… yeorin barameul tago  
Ne gyeoteuro… eodieseo wannyago  
Haemarkge mutneun nege bimirira malhaesseo  
Manyang idaero hamkke georeumyeon  
Eodideun cheongugilteni**

**(EXO-K – Into Your World)**

"Kyungsoo hyung, apakah kau sangat suka menyanyi?" Tanya Jongin ditengah acara dansanya bersama Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Jika ada yang menyuruhmu berhenti bernyanyi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku lebih baik meninggalkannya daripada berhenti bernyanyi, aku hanya akan berada didekat orang yang juga mengerti apa yang aku suka." Jawab Kyungsoo mantap.

Jongin tersenyum,. "Ah, kau benar hyung. Hm~ seseorang pernah menyuruhku untuk berhenti melakukan dance dulu, dan ia meninggalkanku karena ia tidak menyukai dance. Maksudku, ia memberiku pilahan, dirinya atau dance. Dan jelas saja aku memilih dance. Sampai hari ini, hanya pada suara dan lagumu aku merasa tertarik untuk menari." Jelas Jongin.

"Kita sama, ya… Aku juga dulu begitu. Hahaha~" Kyungsoo sedikit tertawa. Dan itu juga sedikit membuat Jongin tertawa melihat Kyungsoo yang ada didepannya.

Mereka terus saja melakukan dansa mereka dengan diselingi senyuman hangat. Tidak sadar dengan orang-orang yang mulai memperhatikan mereka. Lagu sudah berhenti berputar, tapi Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih saja berdansa.

"Bolehkan aku mencoba memahamimu?" Kalimat itu refleks keluar dari mulut Jongin dan Kyungsoo secara bersamaan. Dan membuat pipi keduanya bersemu merah.

Prok~ Prok~ Prok~

Suara tepuk tangan mulai riuh. Tepuk tangan yang ditujukkan untuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang merasa kaget, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan matanya membulat saat mata semua orang tertuju padanya. Dengan refleks juga, ia melepas tangannya yang tadi berada di bahu Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin, ia hanya menebar senyum pada semua orang yang menatapnya.

"Akhirnya, Kyungsoo mau membuka diri juga…" Ucap Xiumin, yang diangguki oleh Luhan dan Baekhyun. Sementara Sehun, ia menatap Jongin tersenyum. "Akhirnya anak itu menemukan apa yang ia cari selama ini…" Batinnya.

"Baiklah, acara telah selesai. Kami rasa, acara kali ini banyak memberi kejutan, ya… Lihatlah, puluhan pasangan yang tidak pernah terlihat bersama, kini bisa kita lihat dalam waktu bersamaan, berdansa dalam satu lantai, dan tertawa bersama." Suho berada dipanggung dengan mic ditangannya. Disebelahnya ada Yixing.

Kini, pandangan penonton juga Kris tertuju pada dua MC itu. Kris hanya tersenyum memandangnya sambil memberikan kedua jempolnya untuk Suho dan Yixing.

"Dan sepertinya, kita memiliki pasangan baru disebelah sana…" Yixing menunjuk Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang sedang berdampingan. Dapat Yixing lihat kalau Jongin memerah, dan Yixing hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, The Dance Floor berakhir sampai disini. Sampai jumpa tahun depan!" Teriak Suho. Semua yang ada disana bersorak girang, mereka melompat sambil menjulurkan tangan kanan mereka keatas, meneriaki kesuksesan acara ini.

Para anggota OSIS saling membungkuk pada songsaenim. Mengucapkan terimakasih untuk acara yang baru saja berlangsung sukses. Semua orang masih ada disana untuk menikmati lagu terakhir yang diputar. Sementara Jongin, ia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Tersenyum dan mengangguk pada namja bermata bulat itu.

"Ayo kita bergabung bersama mereka diatas panggung…" Ajak Jongin, menunjuk semua rekannya yang sudah menari diatas sana.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan meengangguk., mengikuti Jongin dan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya diatas sana.

.

.

.

"**Biarkan aku memahami dirimu. Karena aku tau, kau adalah orang yang ditakdirkan untukku…"**

.

.

.

The Dance Floor, See You Next Year~!

.

.

.

END~!

.

Hehehe *nyengir gaje*

Maaf, aku baru post sekarang kelanjutannya.

Kalau ada yang marah dan kecewa karena ceritanya aneh, aku minta maaf. Jujur, ini banyak mengalami perubahan ending. Hm~ aku selalu bingung mikir ending yang bagus buat KaiSoo disini, dan akhirnya aku ngegantungin hubungan KaiSoo :p

Aku juga mengalami beberapa kesulitan untuk beberapa pasangan. Tapi yaa aku gak mau ff ini terus menghuni laptop dan gak diterusin, akhirnya aku post seadanya dengan banyak kekurangan.

Ah, mianhamnida… *deep bow*

Aku terima apapun kok. Saran, komentar, kritikkan, dll…

Gomawo ^^


End file.
